a broken angel
by silentLuna22
Summary: Seras isn't just a vampire. she wasn't just a human either. she was a ghoul who could control her bloodlust. she eats flash and blood infused food. the only one who knows is Walter and Father Anderson. both Anderson and Seras has a past together. they meet centuries earlier. father Anderson took care of the ghoul/vampire hybrid and they fell in love. what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do understand that Anderson might be from Ireland or is Scottish but hey. I won't try to do the accent. sorry. there will be times where I do the accent.**_

chapter 1: a meeting to remember

Seras' pov

 _ **dream starts**_

 _I was laying in a sea of bodies. I struggled to get a very heavy body off of me. Then suddenly the weight was off me. I looked up to see a tall large man in priest clothing (_ _ **a/n: Anderson looks like he did in hellsing)**_ _standing over me. well his body heat at least. I only knew he was a priest because of the holy water. he bent down to me, and I started to shake. I wanted to scream, shout, make any king of racket, but I couldn't make a sound. I thought I was gonna die here. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Don't cry little angel. Tears don't suit you, nor does the blood." He said, his Scottish accent sent large chills down my spine. The man picked me up and carried me off to safety. He took me to a hospital. He waited as they did surgery on me. When I came out, he was the first at my side. the nurses washed my body, though I was very uncomfortable with it. I turned my head to him. I had bandages over my very oversensitive eyes. I was born with eyes that react badly to light. "Hello little angel. How are you?" he asked and I gave him a tired lopsided smile in response. though he got it wrong. I'm no angel. I'm a demon in disguise as an angel. at least that was what I was told by others. "Can you talk angel?" He asked and I shook my head no. I then pointed at my neck to show the thin pink, but very noticeable scar. He hissed in anger. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, little angel. I'll protect you, with my life." He said as he patted my head gently. I gave him a worried look, but I nodded anyway. And with that the man was with me. He protected and trained me over the years._

 ** _dreams ends_**

I sighed as I woke up in my coffin. I was covered in bruises. Alucard had beat me for not answering him while Integra watched. he had aimed for my neck, but I blocked it on instinct. both Alucard and Integra was shocked that I blocked a blow in a beating. never have I been grateful for father Anderson's harsh and crazy training. I smelled food and my mouth watered. I heard a knock on the top of the coffin. I opened the coffin door and sat up. I smelled roses and lavender. I turned to see the outline of Walter's body. I blinked as Walter sat a plate of food on my lap. I looked up at Walter in confusion. "You need your strength. I made calls and learned how to make your favorite food and put something special in there. I also like to give something that was given to me when I went out to get things from the store." he said and I nodded at him. I started eating the food and not having the need to throw it up. I finished the food after a while. I felt Walter staring at me. I turned to him with a eyebrow raised. "It's nothing. I find it surprising that you can eat like any human would." Walter said and I smiled at him. he took the plate as I stretched my body out. suddenly I felt something being attached to my neck. "please don't move miss. Seras, I need to put this on." Walter said and I stood still as he put the object on. after a while he was done. I touched and tears started to flow. it was the same device that father Anderson had made for me. I looked up at Walter and tackled him to the ground. _"thank you! thank you so much Walter!"_ I said as I gave him a gentle hug. he laughed as we stood up. then I thought of a idea. I took off my glove as I grabbed the knife. then I proceeded to cut my palm. "Seras what are you doing?" Walter asked as I walked up to him. _"drink. my mother told me that if a human drinks my blood, they will become immortal without having to be bitten by a vampire. I never figured out what she meant, but I never tried it before."_ I said as I brought my hand up to him. he looked at me and then my hand. he took my hand and started to drink my blood. we stood there for a few minutes. then he pushed my hand away as it healed. _"you'll start to get younger and feel more rebellious towards your superiors and you will gain unusual talents. that's the side affects to drinking my blood. I don't know what would happened to you. I don't know all of the side affects. my mother died before she could teach me."_ I explained as Walter smiled at me. he patted my head and walked to the door. he opened the door, but stopped. he turned to me. I looked at him. "Sir Integra wants to see you and Alucard." Walter said and closed the door. I sighed and pulled out my gun. I turned to the camera as my eyes turned into slits as I glared darkly at the thing. _"_ _Sir Integra, i_ _f you gonna spy on me, do it right."_ I said as I cocked the gun. I pointed the gun at the camera and shot it. the camera broke as I strap my gun back in. I opened the door and walked to Integra's office. I knew that she was gonna yell at me after whatever mission she has for me and Alucard. then Alucard will be told and he would be me for shit she says I did. I reached the office and walked in. Walter and Alucard was already there. Integra glared at me and I smiled innocently at her. though we all knew that I knew what I did. "I'll be talking to you police girl." she said and I shrugged. not really caring what she has to say. "I'm sending you both to Ireland. there is a vampire that took over the hospital. I want the both of you to go there and clear it out." Integra said still glaring at me. I paid her no mind and turned to get ready. I walked towards the door. "police girl, I want to talk to you during the mission." Alucard said as I stopped at the door and turned to him. I nodded at him opened the door. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked to my room. when I was out of the sight of cameras I opened a portal below me and slipped through it. I landed gracefully on the floor. I packed everything I needed. I opened another portal and dropped into it. I landed behind Alucard. "where is the police girl?" he asked angrily and I ducked under his arm, which he swung at me. _'I will never ever do that again.'_ I thought as I stared at Alucard. he stared at me and sighed. "get into the car now." he said and I did waving to Walter who stood at the front waving at me. Alucard sat next to me and closed the door. the car started to move and we rode in silence. "you need to listen to your superiors police girl. you can't be disobeying me." Alucard said and I turned to him. _"I'm sorry but I wasn't raised to be obedient to those in a higher place than me. I was raised to live free and die free. that's how I'm going to live till I die. be it the one who takes my head is you, or someone else."_ I said and I looked at the window. I could feel Alucard's rage filled glare, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he hit me, but I will follow what my mother told me. I loved her and my father. they were the ones who trained me and gave me love. but that changed when they were killed. after that I had to survive on my own. _'live free, and die free. don't let anyone, even let the king of vampire or god, take that freedom away.'_ those words were what my mother and father told me. the told me to be free and never let anyone take it. I plan on taking back my freedom. I don't plan on staying trapped by a vampire. I wish I knew where father Anderson was. I could go to him and stay where ever he is. if only I knew that I was gonna met the man who held my heart sooner than I expected.

* * *

 _ **~in Ireland~**_

I sighed as my _Master_ work. Over the years as a child before I met father Anderson, I learned not to let out any reaction. Even while getting a beating. Walter is the only one who understands my situation. He knew that I had a scar on my throat. He also knows that I'm half ghoul. So he brings food to my room along with blood. I was strangely able the food. **_'Police Girl, it's your turn now.'_** Alucard said and I busted through the door and started the vampire ghouls. I shot them, tore their heads off, and made sure that they didn't get back up. I did all of this with Alucard watching me, surprised that I didn't lose control. _'She doesn't has a problem killing the ghouls? They were once human like her.'_ I heard him think. I sighed silently. I walked down the hall past Alucard. Then I heard the air being cut and dodge the swords that were aimed at me. They hit the wall at the end of the hall. I landed beside Alucard. _'What is up with people and their obsession with trying to kill me?'_ I thought as Alucard looked at me with an eye raised _._ I pointed down and he followed to see a man come from around the Corner. "Well isn't it the Iscariot's Alexander Anderson. What do we owe the honor to meet you?" Alucard asked and my eyes went wide slightly. Though, it looked like father Anderson saw it. "Well isn't it the hellsing's dog. Alucard. I was sent here. I didn't think that you would have a little Draculina." Father Anderson with a scowl on his face. "Well father, she was too good to resist. How can I not turn such a little beauty like her into an immortal?" Alucard asked and I sighed silently. _"Half breed."_ I said, it was clear to see that they both heard me because both were shocked. They looked at me. _"I'm a half-breed. I was born that way. I think that I'm the first of my kind. I don't really know how old I am. I wasn't turned. my vampire blood must've woken up when **master** bite me." _I said as I looked away. I was never proud of my heritage. I didn't know who my real parents are. the people who raised me was their relatives. over time I began to have dreams that scare me. the names I heard was Mina and Zenji. To be quite honest I'll beat the hell out of whoever my real parents are within inch of their life with every chance I get. Alucard laughed sadistically as father Anderson looked at me in shock. Then he smiled kindly at me. "Is it alright that you stay out of this fight lass'?" he asked and I nodded as I started to melt into the floor. I dropped onto the floor below, I heard gunshots and metal meet flesh. Though, I knew that Alucard will survive. The sadistic bastard is to damn stubborn to die. I found a window, and I touched it and got burned slightly. I sighed and coated my hand in hardened blood from the ghouls. I broke the window, as well as breaking off some of the wall. I smiled and jumped out of the window. I heard the sounds if a helicopter. I sighed for the umpteenth time today. She was angry with Alucard. I melted into the ground as if I was never there.

~on the roof~

I appeared behind Integra and Walter. "When will you realize that you won't scare me police girl?" Walter asked as he turned around as Integra whipped around. _"You know, I could've been an assassin sent to kill you both right?"_ I asked him with a blank face and he laughed. Integra glared at me. "Where is Alucard?" she asked and I shrugged. _"He's fighting Father Anderson."_ I said and she growled at me. "Why aren't you helping him?" she snapped at me. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. _"Listen you bitch, you may be Alucard's master but that don't mean you are mine. Just cuz you have a big bad organization don't mean you have my respect. Until you get my respect, you're spare food, spare blood and a spare rotting corpse to me."_ I snarled at her. I had enough of her bullshit. She stared at me in shock. _"I was asked not to interfere. You know damn well that the man won't die. So go ahead. Go in there and get your head chopped off and your men killed if you want. I don't care. I know when not to interfere in a man's fight. you can rot in hell for all I care."_ I snapped at her, my Japanese accent coming out. She looked at me in complete and utter shock as I stood in front of her. I truly didn't care if I was beaten half to deaf. I turned around and opened a portal. I turned my head towards to her. _"I'll stop them from killing each other. that's all I'm doing. stay up here if you want to. I don't gave a damn."_ I said and jumped through it. I landed between Alucard and father Anderson and knocked both men out. I tied up Alucard and waited both of them to wake up. Integra and Walter landed next to me. they were both shocked to see Alucard tied up and me sitting on him. "why is Alucard tied up?" Walter asked and I looked at him with a raised a eyebrow. _"do you really want him to wake up attacking people? don't lie to me, I heard the stories where he attacked people. I'm not taking any chances with him."_ I said as I pointed at the man below me. they nodded at my logic and stood there waiting for the men to wake up with me. soon they woke up. Father Anderson stood up as Alucard tried to stand, but I knocked him out again. "why did you knock him out?" Integra asked and I gave her a blank stare. _"I told you woman, I'm not taking no chances."_ I said as I stood up and pulled Alucard onto my back. _"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can see that you are tired father. It's nice to see you again Father Anderson. goodbye until then."_ I said with a smile as I turned to the stunned man. he shook off his shock and smiled at me. "until next time lass." he said as he disappeared. Walter and Integra looked at me. "how do you know Anderson?" Integra asked as I turned to her. _"when I was younger, my parents was killed and I was kidnapped. he was the one who found me in a pile of bodies. I don't remember much after that."_ I said and I heard her gritting her teeth. I nearly laughed at her. I grabbed both of them and jumped through the portal and closed it. I landed by the helicopter and we all got in. "you are in trouble police girl. once we get back, you will be dealt with swiftly and quickly." Integra said glaring at me. I just shrugged at her. I didn't really care. I already had had my plan of escape in action. I wondered what father Anderson would think with the bags I snuck into his coats. I just wonder how long will it be until we meet. though it won't be long if Integra keeps trying to blame me for things I didn't do. but what I didn't know was a woman was watching us. her eyes glowing a dark red with rage.

* * *

unknown's pov

"don't worry sweet heart. momma will free you from that monster." I said and a hand found itself onto my shoulder. "Mina, getting angry will not get Seras back from that bastard and the bitch he works for. the one thing we can hope for is for Walter to pull her out as quickly as he can without being caught." a male voice said and I turned to my husband. "I know, but he's beating her, Zenji. he's trying to break my baby's spirit and will. I will not let him live any longer. I would curse that hellsing bitch with something she hates. immortality. she will be the very thing she hunts down." I said trying, and failing, to calm down. he nodded in recognition. I sighed as Zenji wrapped his arms around me. we watched as the helicopter flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do understand that Anderson might be from Ireland or is Scottish but hey. I won't try to do the accent. sorry. there will be times where I do the accent.**_

* * *

chapter 2: betrayal and the truth behind Seras Victoria

Seras' pov

I stood in my room, bruised, beaten, and bleeding. though I was healing quickly due to naturally healing faster. it finally happened. I broke. I snapped and lost my mind for a few hours. I fought back against Alucard. he had beat me for being a half-breed. for being only half of his race. he hated me for what I am. they had to take me down in order for me calm down. and in all the chaos, Alucard and I somehow bite each other. I'm free. I'm no longer bound to hellsing and the vampire. I may be a half vampire, but Alucard doesn't have control of me. not in the sightless. I smiled sadistically as I thought about leaving. I love causing trouble for people I don't like. though I feel bad kind of. Father Anderson taught me to never cause trouble unless it was necessary. but right now, it was necessary to cause trouble. the door opened and I turned around. "Walter? what are you doing here?" I asked as the elderly man walked in and pulled me out of the room. "Integra has ordered Alucard to kill you after what happened. I need to get you out of here." he said softly as we walked down the halls quietly. no one was in sight. "wait, I have a quicker way." I said as I pulled him to a stopped. he looked at me and I smiled. I opened up a portal and we fell through it. it closed just as Alucard came out of his room. we ended up outside the mansion a few miles away. "there. now that we are out of there, we need to go like now. I don't know how much time we have before Integra sends Alucard after us." I said as I turned back to see a building. I looked back at Walter. "why are you helping me?" I asked with a frown as we walked away. though I masked our scents well with my power. "well I never really was working with hellsing. I was sent there to find someone. though she found me." Walter said with a smile. I looked at him, but sighed as we walked. we didn't realize that we walked to the airport. we went inside and paid for our tickets to japan. we boarded the plane and went to our seats. we waited for the passengers to fill up the plane. we fell asleep.

a few hours later

I woke up to smell of holy water and cologne. I looked up to see the man who took care of me. well smell him. I looked at Walter to find that he was sleeping and looked back at father Anderson, who was smiling at me. "hello father Anderson. How have you been over the years?" I asked with a small smile. "I'm doing fine despite the fact that I was worried sick after what had happened. are you ok?" he asked and I nodded at him. "hurt? yes, but I'm recovering. are you planning to go to japan?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side. "yes. I betrayed the Iscariot because of what they did to you. I didn't want to be a part of a organization that use children for money." he said as he patted my head. "I learned your native tongue and moved to japan. I been living a semi-peaceful life." He added and I smiled sadly at him. "I'm so sorry for what happened back then." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, but I wanted to put my hand somewhere else. I loved him so much, but I knew that he would never love me. we talked about what happened in the time we have been apart. we didn't notice that we have been put under a spell.

* * *

Anderson's pov

I was sitting by the girl I love the most. I had let my little angel lay her head on my shoulder. I noticed that her wild knee length snow white highlighted hair was in a loose ponytail. she was wearing a very big black shirt that was my size. it was tied on one side. she also had black baggy black knee-length pants and ankle length boots. she looked beautiful. I smiled as we talked. I missed the blind and mute little angel I saved on the battlefield. she was so scared, I have never seen such a look on such a beautiful child such as her. I trained her, protected her, taught her and fell in love with her. I accepted it along time ago. I accepted going to hell for love and I'll die a damn love sick fool. we swapped stories from the time apart. I just wanted to her mechanic voice again. I had met her small mismatch family. they showed extreme protectiveness. they were actually living with me in japan. though they had beat the ever-loving hell out of me when I told them what happened. we laughed when Walter woke up and freaked out when he saw me. we spoke a little and found that we had a lot in common. we talked until the plane took off.

* * *

Alucard's pov

I paced in my room. angry, beyond the level of fury. I had found out that Seras, the one I was planning to make my no-life queen, was a half breed. I had beat the girl to a bloody pulp for being a half breed. then all of a sudden, I was being pulled into a mind. I looked around to see that I was in the mind of a very young Seras. all I could see was black. "Seras-Chan! can you come and play?!" a young voice called from somewhere. I was suddenly pulled outside of a body, Seras' body. I saw my master not far away. we watched as Seras turned around with a unsure face. "don't worry sweet heart. you can go." a woman's voice said, one I knew all too well. we watched smiled gently at her and ran outside to play with her friends. we watched as they played, laughed and had a lot of fun. they made jokes and pulled pranks on other people. but no sound came from Sears' mouth. not one little sound then 4 older kids came glaring at Seras. "well isn't it the little freak. I bet that her mom and dad didn't want her because she's blind. she's a little monster." one of them, a girl, sneered at her as she hit the poor girl. BLIND?! Seras was BLIND?! DAMN IT POLICE GIRL! Seras didn't even give her a reaction as she got up, the only thing she did was gave her the bird and pulled her friends away. the girl got angry and attacked her with her friends. adults watched as Seras made a fool out of the 4 older kids without touching them. in fact, they all seem to hit each other. the parents of the kids saw the whole thing and went to grab them. "wait that little freak attacked us first! we were just defending ourselves!" they lied and got hit for it. "we saw what you did. you are not to go near that girl or her friends at all! and if We find out that they are hurt you will never see the light of day again!" one of the mothers said as they pulled them away. we stared wide eyed as Seras and her friends stood there laughing. the next memory will make me rethink if I'm sadistic. we floated as the next memory began.

* * *

Mina's pov

I smiled as the three in front of me talked. Zenji smiled at me. "you know you're evil. to put a spell on them to make them admit their love to each other. I smiled at him. "yes, but you love me for it." I said and he laughed softly. "yes I do, and I'm a damn fool for it." Zenji said and I laughed softly. I kissed him and he blushed. "I love you." I whispered into his ear and Zenji smiled. "I love you too." he said as he kissed me softly. I watched as Zenji fell asleep. I just continued to watch Seras, Walter and the Priest my daughter is in love with.

* * *

Integra's pov

we watched as the next memory in Seras' life start. what we saw it made us want to turn back time and hold the girl. there was Seras on the floor naked being raped and beaten. through it all she didn't make a sound. the police girl didn't even cry! then all of a sudden the heads of Seras' captors were on the floor and a sadistic grin was firmly on the lips of the girl I knew for sure didn't have a single drop of hate in her being. apparently I was wrong. the girl has a lot of hate inside. we watched as she killed the guards and eat the corpses. there was nothing left of them but their ,feet and hands. there wasn't even any bones! Seras made Alucard look like he's perfectly sane! I couldn't take it. I never felt so sick. then we saw a young Seras training and laughing, a deep mechanical sound underlining her laughter, she was playing with her friends without a care in the world. then, seconds later, we saw something terrible. Seras had watched as her parents were killed in the most gruesome way ever. Seras was then brutally raped and beaten. she was badly wounded and was sent to the hospital. we stood there as another memory started. we then noticed that there was a small faint small scar on her neck. she was going home after school with her friends. they were planning to run away. but after Seras got home, she was thrown against the wall by a hand. she got up and shielded her face as she gotten a beating. we saw another woman who wasn't her mother. "you little bitch! where were you?! you've been selling your body haven't you?! my god why did rose even take care of you?! you're the reason she's dead!" she shouted as she beat Seras. Alucard had to hold me back from killing the woman. tears ran down my cheeks for the young girl. there was even a little boy who ran and hugged Seras. he too was beaten along with Seras. I wanted to kill the bitch so badly. we watched as the woman beat boy and girl who looked like twins. they hugged each other until the door busted open. Alucard stood there. he walked in and saw the 2 bloody and bruised children. there was one thing I never saw on Alucard's face. absolute fury when he saw the 2 kids. Both Seras and the boy got up and ran to the back of house. though there was a very noticeable limp as she ran. we watched as Alucard shot the bitch and chased the kids. to be honest the girl was fast, even after being beaten to that extent. the boy was on the girl's back. he chased them through out the village. they ran until Seras' body gave out on her. they were near a rocky hill when she fell and they rolled down the hill at a break neck speed. Seras hit rocks and breaches on the way down. but her thin body was curled around the boy. we heard the unmistakable and sickening sounds of bones breaking. at the bottom the hill stopped and pretty soon the 2 kids flew off with Alucard running after them, his hand stretched out as to grab them, but the went off the edge. we watched as the 2 kids fall to their death down below. "Run, Denji please run, I'll find you, please. go to England. there's a hideout I made. you will be safe there." Seras whispered into his ear before she made a portal and pushed him threw it. the memory ended with when Seras hitting the floor, dead, and the boy screaming his for older his twin sister. the last thing we saw was Seras, crying silent tears as portal. the words floated from her mouth just before she hit the ground. "I love you baby brother." she said before she died. then the memory ended and we were pulled out. I shot up with tears running down my cheeks. Alucard slowly came out of the ceiling and gently landed. "why?! oh god, the girl was basically lived in hell!" I hissed as I got up. I wondered if Seras' friends is still alive. "Alucard I want you to find out where Seras friends are." I said and he nodded at me. I could only wait and hope that they will come home. They knew Seras and I can only hope that they will only listen to us. I sobbed in my bed, crying for the sweet girl we abused.

* * *

 **somewhere in japan**

Denji's pov

I sighed as I looked up at the night sky. I wondered where my beautiful big sister was. I hoped she was still alive right now. if she still is, maybe she will take back the title of being leader of our small mitch match family. we can only hope that our guardian angel will come back. "Seras-Chan are you coming back, or are you really dead this time?" I asked nothing but the wind and sighed. I stood up from the spot I was just sitting on. not noticing the man in the red coat that was behind the tree, I took off in the sky.

* * *

Alucard's pov

I watched the boy fly off in the distance. my eyes narrowed. how did the boy know Seras? why did he ask that? did Seras die before? DAMN IT! So many questions but so little answers. my eyes glowed in anger as I walked down the worn path. damn you police girl. you manage to allude me even after I claimed you as my bride. just wait. I will find you and when I do, I will make you mine.

* * *

 _ **please review!:)**_


End file.
